The Masked Assassin Chapter One: A Hunting Start
by Celine RL555
Summary: When a child Nahdia Florinton is shown her true identity as an assassin when she descover's her mother's secret. Following in her footsteps Nahdia finds love and uncovers the truth about the Guild and tries to restore the peace between them by death.
1. The Black Masked Assassin CH 1

A Hunting Start

As my cloak blew with the nights wind, I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, taking the form of an eagle. My hood covering my masked face, I approach my goal, the goal that I must succeed in. As I get closer I pull out three knives, steadying my pace I blend in with the surrounding shadows. I crouch low waiting for my prey to walk past his voice sounding as I approach. I pounce. Two of my knives pierce the wall and the third knife last pierces my victim, he collapses in shock. I bend down beside him and pull my dagger from my boot and place it under his chin. He struggles but soon lies still waiting for me to whisper into his ear. He knew that I was going to kill him, but he was still frightened of my blade. I pull his head towards mine and leaned closely to his left ear and whispered softly.

"You have now paid the price of betraying his grace"

The man's eyes widen in fear and struggles under my blade, he tries to turn me onto my back but I place all of my body weight onto him. My victim is powerless and soon he will die.

"Who are you? What are you?" the man whispers with fright. I sense the man's moods and soon feel the need to leave but I must carry out the order, the order that I was given.

"I have no name but those who die by my blade call me 'The Black Mask'; you have betrayed his grace and now you must pay."

I plunge my blade into the man's throat and pulled with all my strength to the right. His head separating from his shoulders and then lay only a few centimetres from his body, a pool of blood surrounding the dead. I pull my knife out of the corps and place it back into its holder, my dagger cleaned with a cloth belonging to the man and then replacing it back to its rightful place. I search the body and collect anything I find, a few coins, and a little book but nothing of interest. I pack the book and the coins into my wallet bag and turn to face the moon. The moon is the only thing that guides me through this life and will for the next. I spot my knives in the wall and run towards them jumping on the edges of the knives tips and pulling them out as I go. My order is fulfilled and I succeeded. As I run over the roof tops once more the town clock strikes twelve, telling me that it is time for me to retire to my home. I sneak through the churches doors and inspect the tombs making sure no one followed me. When I am happy I push the stone eyes of a tombed and a staircase appears at my feet. I expect the church for the last time and descend down the stairs, the secret door closing behind me.

As I walk I face another door that can only be opened with a key. I take my dagger and push the blade through the slit, opening the door with ease. I'm home. I place my weapons on the table where I keep my others. I pull my hood back revealing my masked face, its colour showing with great force. I undo the ribbon holding the mask and place it onto its holder, watching it as the silver streaks sparkle in the candle light. I open the cupboard doors beside the table and start to undo my belt, the metal brace shaped into an eagle head clipped onto the belt shining like an endless moon. I remove my cloak and place it around the manikin leaving myself wearing my white top lined with black and showing my flat stomach. My pants are also lined with black, the same with my hood. The black fabric around my waist still dangles down beside my left leg. My boots are black and are about half of my leg height. Inside my boots short knives are concealed, only coming out when I put pressure on a certain part of the sole. I remove my clothes and replace them onto the manikin along with my cloak and ready for bed.

I wake early in the morning and shower, dressing afterwards in my silkiest underwear, making sure no one can see my knives which are strapped to my thigh. I tie my corset with quickness and slip my shoes onto my feet while tying my hair into a messy bun, throwing my red and yellow dress over my head I tidy the chambers. When it was time for me to leave I tidied myself yet once again and climbed the secret stairwell leading back into the church.

"Nahdia Florintan, where have you been?" says a familiar voice.

"Father Landau, I'm sorry I'm late, I got distracted" Nahdia replies with a smile.

Father Landau gave Nahdia a small smile and then gave her a piece of paper containing ingredients for an herbal tea.

"Nahdia I need you to go to the markets and get those ingredients, I have more important things to do and seems you're free"

Nahdia placed her hand in the air telling father landau that she understood, she gave a little bow and left father landau exiting through the northern doors of the church. Nahdia took her time walking to markets but still kept her guard in case someone attacked her. Nahdia was only three blocks away from the markets when a man bumped into her, apologizing repeatedly and walking away, instantly Nahdia's hand went to reach her purse but it was gone, it wasn't by her side. Realising that her bag still contained the book and coins from the man she killed the night before, Nahdia sprinted after the man. Nahdia wished that she wasn't wearing a dress so she can run the walls and follow the thief by rooftop but she had to make do.

Nahdia kept eyes on the thief for at least 2 blocks but soon lost him down an alley way. Nahdia arming herself with one of her knives, descended down the alley way searching for the thief. She looked in the shadows and even in the bins. Soon Nahdia thought that she was getting close when all of a sudden a man about her age jumped onto her. Nahdia instantly going into offence attacked the man and landed only a few punches into the man's ribs and jaw. Unfortunately the man was stronger than her and grabbed her wrists and wrestled her to the ground, knocking her knife from her hands.

"Wow, calm down, I'm not going to –"

"Get off me" Nahdia yelled at the man.

The man let go of her writs and rolled away, leaning against the wall. Nahdia grabbing her knife stood and dusted herself off waiting for the man to say something.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, I just wanted to give you something" the man said as he watched Nahdia dust herself off.

"Well what is it, it must be important for you to wrestle me to the ground and hold my wrist with force" replied Nahdia with anger.

"I didn't mean to hurt you miss, I just wanted to give your purse back." The man smiled as he held Nahdia's purse out to her. She grabbed it slowly thinking about what she would do next if he tried to attack her again.

"How did you know it was stolen?" Nahdia asked with sudden soft tone.

"I was sitting on top of that roof over there and saw the man running, I got suspicious when I saw the bag so I caught up with him and stole it back. He told me who it belonged to and then ran off again scared. I've never seen a lady run after a thief before, just for a purse." As the stranger told Nahdia this he smiled, his eyes looking from her face to her shoes.

Nahdia gave a quick smile and said thank you but the stranger wasn't finished, as Nahdia started to walk away he grabbed her by the sleeve pulling her back to him.

"Let me go, I said thank you now please remover your hand." said Nahdia with harshness.

"Look miss, all I want to know is your name. Can you please tell me in case we meet again?" replied the stranger with a soft tone.

Nahdia moving away from the stranger when his grip loosened walked through the alley and out onto the main street looking back at the stranger she left stranded. The stranger looking after Nahdia felt hurt when she didn't give him her name but he knew that this girl was no ordinary one either.


	2. Chapter 2

Danger Lurks

Nahdia finally bought the herbs and walked briskly back to the church where father landau was waiting outside. He seemed distressed until he noticed her in the mass of people. As Nahdia walked up the church steps father landau held out an envelope with her name written in Spanish. They swapped parcels and talked briefly and then left each other, Nahdia going back to her secret hide out. When safely alone Nahdia opened the envelope with ease and pulled out a page of a book and a letter written in code. Nahdia decoded the letter first and then read the page. It was an invention. Nahdia had a new assignment. Nahdia dressed as 'The Black Mask' with a quick pace and folded the letter before putting it into her bag. As Nahdia looked into the mirror she saw many things, her mother and her father and little sister. Nahdia tied her mask on and swung her cloak around her right shoulder, doing up the straps tightly as she could, hiding her knives. Nahdia looked at herself for the last time in the mirror before pulling her hood over her head, covering her masked face once again in shadows.

Once again the moon shone in the dark night, guiding Nahdia through the streets. She climbed buildings and ran across rooftops only to find what she was looking for on a boat. Nahdia disguised as the Black Mask climbed down the house that she crouched on and scouted the area taking anyone out that was a threat. When she was clear she ran down to the wooden jetty only to find two guards dressed in red guarding the entrance to the boat. Nahdia searching for a place to hide climbed down till she stood right next to the water's edge. She moved swiftly and quickly that no one noticed her eagle figure flying across the sand.

When Nahdia reached the side of the boat she chose a spot to climb, taking eight knives from her belt, Nahdia threw them at the side of the boat piercing the wood with accuracy. As she climbed Nahdia pulled out each knife as she went until the edge of the boat. Looking around on the deck she also notices four more guards on the deck. Nahdia rethinking her plan sees a place where she could hide and take each guard down. Liking this plan Nahdia climbs over the railing and crouches low in between two massive barrels. With four knives spread in her left hand she flicks the knives in each direction of a guard. As each guard falls down Nahdia creeps up toward the entrance of the boat to see if the two other guards heard her. No movement at all. Next Nahdia inspected each kill nodding with the accuracy of each knife thrown. As she places each knife back into her belt she hears one of the guard's footsteps coming up the ramp and onto the boat. She quickly hides between the barrels once again and waits. She watches the guard silently but doesn't move until the guard turned his back, Nahdia quickly took out her dagger from her boot and was ready to pounce when the other guard came up to join his companion. It was now harder for Nahdia, the guard faced her but he couldn't see her due to the shadows casted from the moon and barrels. Nahdia silently waits for the guard to turn but he doesn't, instead the guard walks towards Nahdia and touches the barrel right beside her. It was now or never. Nahdia caught the guard by surprised and stabbed the guard in the chest before he could act and take a swipe with his sword. The other guard turns with the sound of his companions grunts and is horrified at what he sees.

As Nahdia pulls her dagger from the guard's chest she realizes that the guard that saw her was gone. She looked in all directions but couldn't see him, not until she heard his uproar as he charged towards her from behind, sword high above his head. Nahdia moved out of his way but rolled into the railing of the boat. The guard charged again and again until Nahdia became tired and was finding it hard to get out of his way. Soon the guard cornered Nahdia between the edge of the boat and the captain's cabin. Nahdia had to make a decision and she made one fast. Nahdia ran towards her attacker and struck with all her strength, knocking the guard off his feet. Nahdia then jumped onto him and struck her final blow but the guard rolled away and cut her arm making Nahdia cry out in pain. All the blood was soaked up by Nahdia's shirt but it wasn't for long when the guard struck again, this time getting her in the leg. Nahdia fell to the ground in pain but not enough to stop her from completing her assignment. As the guard came back to finish Nahdia off one of the blades in Nahdia's boot stuck out in a silent motion quick enough that even the guard or Nahdia even noticed. When Nahdia noticed the blade sticking out she shoved her boot in the direction of the guard's throat and luckily she succeeded, the blade in her boot when straight through killing the guard instantly.

Nahdia watched as the guard fell to the ground lifeless before pulling her boot away from his throat. His blood covering the blade disappeared as the blade sheathed itself back into her boot. Nahdia by now was out of breath and in pain, but she had to find the invention before she could leave. As Nahdia stood all the pain in her leg rose throughout her body making her cries out in pain once more but she had to succeed no matter what. After an hour of rummaging throughout the boat Nahdia finally finds what she was looking for. It was a weapon made with technique and patients by the look of it but Nahdia wanted to know what it was, it was shaped into a bracelet but it also had small sharp needles on the inside. Nahdia wandered how to use it but held herself back till she got back to the church.

Nahdia made her way back to the church without difficulty but it took a lot longer than usual for Nahdia because of her wounds. As she approached the church father Landau came rushing out, panic all of his face. As Nahdia fell into father Landau's arms he whispered that there was a man who wanted to see her. Nahdia gave a sharp look and asked who it was but the father didn't answer. Father Landau slung his arm around Nahdia's waist and pulled her up onto his shoulder, carrying her up the steps with a slow but manageable pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Past Memories

Inside the church stood a man dressed in an ocean blue suit with a black cloak around one of his shoulders. He looked at Nahdia with a stern but worried look and came to help but when he saw Nahdia's eyes stare he backed his footsteps. Father Landau sat Nahdia in the back row of the seats and hurried off to fetch water and bandages. The man sat opposite Nahdia and looked her from the tip of her black boots to the edge of her hood.

"I see I came at a bad time Black Mask" said the man with a curious stare.

"Yes you have, and who are you if I may ask?" asked Nahdia with a strong and powerful tone.

The man looked Nahdia from top to bottom one again before holding his hand out.

"I am Milieu, there's no need for you to know my last name. I worked alongside your mother, we were even best friends till the day she….she….." the man couldn't finish off his sentence so Nahdia finished it off for him with a quick harsh reply.

"Dead, I know. Now what do you want? And how do you know me?"

The man was stunned at the way Nahdia talked of her mother but he knew that she didn't like talking about her past memories. Instead the man named Milieu, pushed his cloak over his shoulder and pulled out a small box rapped in a ribbon of red. Nahdia spied the box and wondered what it contained. The man held his hand out holding the box and nodded his head. Nahdia took the box and untied the red ribbon keeping the box itself in place. Inside the box there was a note in Spanish and a necklace holding a ring. The ring was silver and had markings engraved around the ring. In the centre of the ring was a symbol that Nahdia recognised. Nahdia looked at the man and then looked back at the box. Nahdia picked the necklace up by the chain and held it up in the air. On the on the inside of the ring a quote that Nahdia had seen before was engraved, alongside the text was a star. The engraved writing was in another language that Nahdia didn't understand but she did remember it.

"It says "Thou shall not kill just for blood but protection and revenge", your mother wore it when she too became The Black Mask. Before she died she wrapped it in that box and wrote you that letter the day she died." Said Milieu with sympathy written all over his face.

Nahdia inspected the necklace with great care and kept reading the different language over and over again. As Nahdia watched the ring spin around in circles Milieu stood and started to walk towards the western doors. Nahdia watched him go but didn't say a word. When the man was gone father landau came rushing in with a bowl full of warm water and towels. He didn't notice the man was gone. As Nahdia sat reading the unknown language father landau cleaned her wounds and bound them tightly in a white cloth. Before he left father landau gave Nahdia a kiss on the cheek before he retired to bed. Nahdia once again pushed the eyes of the tomb dead and descended down the hidden stairs and changed from her dirty clothes into her night gown.

"Oh don't you look beautiful Nahdia, I can't wait till I find you a suitor."

I stood listening to my mother's voice as she screamed in delight of the new dress she bought. It was the 12th day of the seventh month 1948, it was my birthday and my family were celebrating it with a special dinner. The dress was green with a lovely rose coloured pink sash; the dress itself was amazing and beautiful with all the different colour greens and the leaves that had been painted with by a graced hand. My mother inspected me and kept asking me to turn around in circles just to see the back and sides. As I did this our closes friend and servant tied my hair into a French braid and placed a pink flower behind my ear. When they were finished I hopped up and took a look at myself in the nearest mirror, gasping at the colour and fashion of the dress. As I inspected myself my dearest father appears at the door and claps his hands. Both my mother and I turn to face him and courtesy at the same time. My father gave my mother a soft kiss on the lips before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"You look beautiful my daughter, in fact you both do!" my father said as he grabbed both my mother's and I hands.

We spent many hours at the dinner table, talking furiously about one another's day and how they were. As the night grew older and darker I began to feel sleepy and excused myself from the adult's discussion on marriage. As I walk to my room my little sister jumped out at me but I was too quick and caught her before she could do any damage to herself and me.

"Were do you go sister at this oddly hour?" asks my sister.

I pick her up and give her a hug and walk towards my room. There I place my sister on the bed next to my window and tell her a story. As my sister listened I could hear my parents laughing with our guests who still were drinking our wine and appreciating our foods. But soon the laughing stopped. My sister was asleep and it was well past our bedtime but I was wondering why the guests and my parents stopped laughing.

As I descended down the hall I looked into the dining room to see no one was there but instead I hear a man pleading. I walk into our courtyard to find my father holding one of our guests by the collar of his shirt. My mother standing beside him holding the dagger that I possess now pointed at his heart, my father whispered into the man's ear but I was too far away to hear. When my father finished my mother moved in front of him and plunged the dagger into his heart. As my mother pulled out the dagger my father turned in my direction and halted with only one step. My mother came to join him by his side but she didn't halt, she walked towards me, eyes staring at me, no blinking at all. She took my hand and led me out of the courtyard towards the church nearby. Leaving my father I walked with my mother without saying anything. When we got to the church I followed her up the stone steps and followed through the doors proceeding to the tombed dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Rings of Love

Nahdia woke from the smell of blood and realised that she forgot to wash her bloody armour. As she got out of bed pain rushed throughout her body making her cringe. As Nahdia recovered she remembered the dream that she had the night before and recalled the first time when her mother told her that she was an assassin and that Nahdia was the next in line. Nahdia remembering the dream remembered the ring on the chain. Nahdia forgot where she put it and couldn't find it among her blood stained clothes. Nahdia started to panic and rummaged through all her draws and even her cupboards but she didn't succeed in finding the necklace. Nahdia searched and search but couldn't find the ring. Nahdia fell to the ground in distress, calculating the probability of where it could be. As Nahdia figured out the probability she remembers that necklaces were worn not lost. Nahdia reached towards her neck and felt the cool metal of the chain. She pulls at the chain and dangling in front of her is the ring.

One again father Landau sent Nahdia out on another errand, this time to search for a painter. As Nahdia inspected each painting and artist she finally chose the best. The artist was named Radon George; he was a tall but slim man and wore a black and silver vest with black tights. Nahdia found his clothes funny but dared not to laugh. When Nahdia gave the artist the address of the church she left without saying goodbye just in case the artist wanted to paint her. Instead of walking straight back to the church Nahdia decided to take a walk through the southern suburbs. She saw many stores and shops selling jewels, food, hats, silk but she only took interest in one store. Nahdia walked towards the shop keeper and inspected the table full of books and spotted a yellow spined book with a picture of a girl with long hair standing on a balcony of her tower. Under her was a man, hand raised towards her.

"Ahhhhh, Rapunzel. It's a beautiful book." said the shop keeper watching Nahdia carefully.

Nahdia held out three cold coins to the keeper and waited till he took them before she left. As Nahdia walked through the nearest gardens she read the story of how a beautiful maiden named Rapunzel was shut away in a tower by an evil witch and kept her there till a handsome prince came and rescued her. Nahdia read the book many times and refused to put it down that is until she ran into the stranger.

"Well look at what I just found" said the stranger with a smirk on his face.

Nahdia look up from her book and saw the stranger from when her purse was stolen. She turned around and started walking in the opposite direction but the man grabbed her arm and turned her back.

"You can't just leave, you haven't said hello yet" said the man still clinging to Nahdia's arm.

"Hello, there I've said it, now please let me go" replied Nahdia softly.

The man let go of her arm but stopped her from walking away. Nahdia was really getting annoyed with this man and wanted to just pierce his heart with one of her blades.

"Please, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Demitri Gavino." The stranger bowed and kissed Nahdia's hand.

As the man straightened Nahdia bowed to him with respect and took her hand from Demitri's. Demitri spied the book Nahdia was reading and got an idea in his head that would impress this unknown maiden.

"Is that book Rapunzel, I remember reading that, in fact I would like to show you something if I may?" Demitri grabbed Nahdia's hand before she could even reply and led her towards a high tower with a clock; its hands were black while the rest of the clock was gold and silver.

Demitri led her into the clock tower and climbed the stairs with a quick pace, he still holding her hand as they both ran. When they both reached the top of the clock tower Demitri and Nahdia found it hard to breath from running up the stairs. As Nahdia recovered her breath she looked out through the clock window and saw all of her home city. Nahdia gasped at the view of Salamanca, her home, her birth right lay here in this city, the city of Spain. Demitri watched Nahdia as she looked through the window and gave a small smile when she looked at him.

"It's beautiful." Nahdia leaned out of the window and gazed down upon the square full of people. She looked far and wide and spotted out the church where she and father landau lived.

"Want to get a better view?" Demitri asked politely but cautious.

Nahdia gave Demitri a look as if he was joking but he wasn't. Demitri climbed out of the window and waited on the ledge for Nahdia to follow him. As Nahdia followed she found it hard to climb over the window's sill in a dress so she took off her shoes and undid her dresses straps. When Nahdia finished and climbed out through the window Demitri was surprised at her sudden change in clothes but marvelled at the shape of her body the corset gave Nahdia. When Nahdia stood beside Demitri she gave him a look as if she didn't care but she knew it wasn't appropriate for a stranger to stare. Demitri was in the lead and climbed the clock and sat on its hands and waited for Nahdia to follow. Nahdia finding it easier now just dresses in her corset and skirt climbed the clock a lot quicker than Demitri did. Surprised at her skills Demitri continued climbing the tower till he reached the very top. Nahdia having the skills from being the Black Mask made it to the top without any mistakes, not even out of breath. Demitri held out his hand and offered Nahdia help but instead she hopped up herself.

The wind blew through Nahdia's long brown hair, making it flick in all kinds of different directions. Demitri was telling the truth, the view from the clock tower was amazing. They both sat admiring the view until it got quite dark, the wind getting colder as the moon rose. Nahdia began to shiver at the sudden drop of temperature and decided to climb back down. When they both where safely back inside the tower, Demitri watched as Nahdia redressed herself and even offered help to tie up the straps. When Nahdia was ready to set off home gave a warm smile to Demitri and walked through the door.

"Wait, I still don't know your name" Demitri rushed after Nahdia but he was too late. He stood in the door way of the clock tower and shook his head. How did he wonder about this girl, he even came up with an answer, he must be love drunk with this secret girl. Nahdia was late back to the church but she didn't mind, she had an amazing night with this stranger Demitri but every time she thought about him she felt her heart beat harder. She too became in love.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Mysteries 

When Nahdia reached the churches doors there was another envelope with her name in Spanish. Nahdia ripped open the envelope only to find another letter, but it was different. Nahdia read the letter but didn't respond until father landau came out curious at why Nahdia was still standing in the doorway.

"What is it child, has something come over you?" father landau asked placing his hand on Nahdia's shoulder.

"No, they want to see me, tonight." Nahdia replied with a stern but confused tone, confusing enough for father landau to ask another question.

"Nahdia, are you going to go. It might be dangerous." Father Landau seemed frightened but he never showed his moods unless something really bad happens.

Nahdia nodded and ran to the tombed dead and pushed the eyes uncovering the secret stairs. Father Landau watched as Nahdia ran down the stairs and the door closing behind her. Nahdia quickly dresses as the Black Mask and took extra blades with her just in case something went off hand.

As I ran over the rooftops of the people's houses I wondered why the guild would want to see me, me. They have never asked for me before so it must be very important. As I thought I jumped from one rooftop to another until I arrived at my destination, The Florintan Mansion. It was dark and gloomy inside and there were rats crawling across the floors. Cobwebs hung from arch ways and paintings. I crept silently through my house checking every room but paused when I reached my own bedroom. The paint was peeling off the walls and my window dirtier than the floor. Dust covered everything as if it was a blanket. Picture's colours faded, my dolls still the same, everything was the same but to me it felt different, I haven't been in this house for at least thirteen years but it still was the same. The only thing that was different in my room was the over turned table and chair, my chest of draws broken into pieces. My paint utensils spread all over the floor and my specimen jars smashed from being thrown. Next door I walk into my little sister's room; it was the same as my room. Books spilled everywhere, pencils all over the floor, dust, dirt, rats too. I wondered although the house, looking at old paintings that had been slashed, my father's workshop burned to the ground. As I approached my parents room a dark figure, a shadow moved behind me, I turned just in time to see two knives thrown at me, dodging them with ease I ran up a wall and jumped towards my attacker, dagger in my right hand. The figure moved out of the way making me land just beside him. He grabbed me by my cloak and pulled me up to land a blow into my ribs but as he attacked I flipped him onto the ground, my dagger's blade under his chin.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in this house?" I asked as I pushed my blade closer to his neck. The man didn't reply so I cut his left arm causing him to cry out in pain. When the man recovered he still didn't answer so I raised my blade above my head ready to stab him in the heart when all of a sudden a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. The grip on my wrist was firm but it didn't hurt. I looked at the person standing behind me and gave him a death stare before lunging at him.

"Stop, both of you stop. It was my fault, I attacked her first" said the man lying on the floor.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face the man. He was getting up off the ground as he was saying these words. I watched as the man straightened before asking anymore questions.

"Let go of her Kinston, she is the Black Mask, she was ordered to come here. I'm sorry I acted rudely towards you Black Mask, really sorry. I thought you were a thief or at least an enemy of the guild." As the man spoke the man named Kinston let go of my wrist stepping back as his mate continued to talk.

"My name is Jed, and you have already met Kinston. We were sent to get you that are if you trust us."

I watched both men as this so called Jed was speaking but when he said that they were sent I lowered my dagger replacing it back in its sheath.

It took us an hour to find the secret doorway to the guild. I watched both men and even my surroundings as we I walked. When we arrived I was led towards a door made out of stone. Inside the mysterious room were a fireplace already light and two chairs. Jed told me to sit and wait until someone came but chose to stand. Feeling insulted Jed walked out back through the door I came through shutting it behind him. As I waited I inspected the room, looking at paintings, reading pages of books open on tables. I felt as if those who organised this room wanted to make the visitor and owner comfortable. The chairs in the middle of the room were red with gold linings; each chair had stools beside it and a table holding a glass. I dared not sit down. As I inspected the room a familiar voice sounded from behind the doors. I took a step away only to see a man dressed in white and black come through the doors. I couldn't see his face under his hood but I did notice the sword and pistol by his side. I raised my head to signal I wasn't afraid but the man already knew that by the way he talked.

"Good evening Black Mask, it's nice to meet you finally. I see you were brought here without any injuries. My men take very good care of others." The man talked as if we were friends but I didn't trust him one bit.

"You probably recognize my voice from somewhere. Well if you are good maybe I can show you who I really am. "The mysterious man smiled at his words but I didn't say anything.

"Oh please talk I hate it when my visitors are quiet. It annoys me so." No matter what the man said his smile never left his face.

"Are you the one who sent for me?" I asked with caution.

The man walked towards me nodding his head, his smile still had not disappeared. I held out my hand for him to shake but it took him a while to get the message that I didn't care about small talk, all I wanted to know is why I was brought to the guild. After a while the man sat in one of the red chairs and motioned his hand to the other. I sat down but pushed my chair a few centimetres away from him just to be safe. As I sat listening to the man talk of nothing but his introduction and how he became an assassin. After a while the doors behind me opened and a boy at the age of nine came running in, whispering into the man's ear and left closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry to say but I must leave you. My apprentice Argo will escort you out" the man said as he stood holding out his hand. I shook his hand and watched him leave the room. The only people in the room were Argo and I, I felt lost but powerful seem this Argo was an apprentice and not a master like I. Argo escorted me out but before I left he asked for my name. I became curious and asked why but all he said is that I haven't told him. In that moment I remembered Demitri asking for my name. I walked towards him and pulled his hood showing his face and dark hair. I gasped in shock as I stared into his eyes. It was the thief that stole my purse. Argo bowed and turned without any words and walked through the doors leaving me on the street.

As I replayed that night, I couldn't figure out why the guild wanted me but all I know is that they never got to see me.


	6. Chapter 6

House of Cards

As I wait, sitting at the wooden table I tap my nails along its edge. Each curved nail making its own hard sound as they come down onto the wooden surface. My left foot taps to the beat of the music, my cloak swaying as I move. As I listen to the music the men beside me laugh as they hold their pints of beer and shout at the waitress nearby. I glance at the waitress and see her discomfort but the men keep shouting, soon the waitress walks by my table and places an envelope near my tapping nails. I place my hand over the envelope and watch the men pull the walking waitress onto their laps, lifting her skirts as another takes the tray in her hand. I place two coins onto the table and stand putting the envelope into my purse; I glance at the waitress once more and the men still holding her. I grab six knives from my holder and with a quick motion of my hand all the men fall to the floor dropping the waitress onto the ground. I walk over to each man and pull the knives from their lifeless bodies. The waitress dares not look up at me; instead she grabs her tray and crawls into the kitchen. I replace my knives and cover them with my cloak stepping out onto the dark street, pulling my hood over my masked face.

It took Nahdia nearly four days on horseback to travel from Abrozzo to Molise, since it was just an errand for father landau she made a track throughout the city to walk as a tourist. Nahdia followed her map and collect everything that father landau wanted and then set out on her own journey. She looked at many paintings, books, instruments and even tailers. Soon Nahdia grew bored with wandering and looking at different stores and restaurants so she decided to run the Molise rooftops in search of something new. Nahdia climbed the nearest wall and hide herself inside a house when a group of guards walked below her. The house she hid in was painted with marble; Nahdia looked at the marbled floor and walls and inspected the paintings the house contained, tracing her fingers on the beautiful handmade furniture. Nahdia felt everything, the carpets, paintings, even the curtains tied with rope. At the end of the room stood a double door dressed in red fabric, draped over the top and sides. Nahdia walked towards the door and felt the softness of the fabric, tracing the lines of the pattern printed on the doors. With a hard push the double doors opened into another room, exactly the same as the one before her. In the middle of the room was a wooden desk with a red cushioned chair behind it. On the desk there was a bottle of black ink, its quill sticking out. The feathers on the quill was dyed a light green while its tip was white. Nahdia circled the desk, her skirts just touching the edge. Next to the ink and quill was a satchel branded with a stylish letter R. Beside the satchel was a deck of cards with the same brand as the satchel. Nahdia opened the satchel and found many documents and bills. Nahdia replaced the documents back and left the satchel looking as if it wasn't touched. Nahdia stared at the deck of cards as she circled the room, watching them as if they were hiding secrets.

Just as Nahdia finished her fifth circle around the room the double doors opened with a sudden bash. A man dressed in black with a blue waits coat stormed into the room and sat at the desk. Nahdia hid behind the curtain drapes and watched the man with all her patience she had. The man at the desk opened the satchel and took out the documents inside, he read all but one. The man took the quill from the ink bottle and scratched his signature onto the bottom of each document replacing them back in the satchel when finished. The document that he didn't read was left on the desk, exposed. The man then shouted out towards the doors in a language that Nahdia didn't understand, the doors opened and another man walked in but he was different. This man wore a hat and carried a sword beside his left thigh. The man took the satchel and bowed slightly before leaving the room. When the doors shut behind him the man stood and walked towards the window, looking through the glass down at the streets below. Nahdia was just inches away from the man's right shoulder but she kept quiet and still. When the man grew bored he walked back towards the double doors, looking back at the room before closing the doors behind him. Nahdia realised that she was holding her breath and let out a loud sigh. After a couple of breaths Nahdia walked towards the desk and picked up the document that was left. Nahdia read the document many times but she didn't quite understand the language it was in. Nahdia took two more tries at reading the document but she did not succeed, not until that is. One of the words written on the document was similar to the word that the envelopes had when they were given to her. Nahdia realised that the document was coded but the language that they wrote in before they put it in code was Spanish. Nahdia decoded the document leaving the Spanish text for her to read.

_Estimado__Romaro,_

_No ha habido__palabras sobre__la llegada de__Nahdia Florintan's llegada__de__Molise__, __que ha causado__muchos comentarios__en toda la ciudad__y algunos incluso están__conspirando para matar a__esta chica__por lo que__sus padres__y__Marie__Gabrielle__ha hecho__la ciudad__esta__. __Como usted bien sabe__Gabrielle__y__Marie__eran__asesinos__y tenía dos hijas__. __Por desgracia, su__vida__llegó a un final__repentino__dejando__Nahdia__Florintan__con la iglesia de__Abrozzo__. __Por el bien de__este niño y__María__, tenemos que __encontrar a su hija__y traerla a__la seguridad__de__que podría__ser el próximo__asesino__enmascarado__Negro.__He expuesto__diez de mis__esclavos__, cada uno __en busca de__ella, pero__no__la he visto__todavía.__Si la encuentras__, __traerla__a la dirección__en la parte inferior__de este documento.__Hemos encontrado__una casa__de seguridad__para ella y__están dispuestos a compartir__la dote__con usted si__usted la encuentra__._

_Traerla a__esta dirección__: __23__Kananga__la calle__, __la casa__de la izquierda es__donde hay que__llevarla__.  
><em>_Saludos,__Jorge._

English

_Dear Romaro,_

_There has been word about the arrival of Nahdia Florintan's arrival to Molise; it has caused much gossip throughout the city and some are even plotting to kill this girl for what her parents Gabrielle and Marie have done the this city. As you well know Gabrielle and Marie were both assassins and had two daughters. Unfortunately their lives came to a sudden end leaving Nahdia Florintan with the church of Abrozzo. For the sake of this child and Marie, we must find her daughter and bring her to safety for she might be the next Black Masked Assassin. I have set out ten of my slaves, each looking for her but none have seen her yet. If you find her, bring her to the address at the bottom of this document. We have found a safety house for her and are willing to share dowry with you if you find her._

_Bring her to this address: 23 Kananga Street, the house on the left is where you must bring her. _

_Regards, George. _

Nahdia read the letter many times and translated it back to English more than once just to make sure. They knew who she was.

Nahdia revised the address many times, making sure it stuck in her head. When she was finished she replaced the document on the desk and climbed out through the window and onto the roof's tiles. Nahdia scaled the rooftops towards the eastern suburbs, watching for anyone who might oppose as a threat. When Nahdia was clear she climbed down and joined the town people, walking along the streets till she found the house. It was a deep red with a white strip running across the door; she remembered the address and took a couple of steps around the house making sure it was right. Instead of knocking on the door Nahdia walked towards the house on the left inspecting its colour and window frames. The window's glass was a light brown, while its frames were pure white, the door was the same. Nahdia tidied her skirts before knocking on the door with the rusted handle. On the second knock the door opened revealing an old man dressed all in grey with a white beared.

"Who are you?" the man asked politely.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but I was told to come to this address" Nahdia made her voice stern but easy to hear.

The old man looked at Nahdia and raised his chin. Nahdia stood still as the man looked on, watching him pull of a book and pen and placing his glasses onto the tip of his nose. The man wrote a few scribbles in the book, his eyes still watching Nahdia.

"All right, what's your name my dear?" The man asked still scribbling in his notebook.

Nahdia was just about to answer when another man dressed in black walked past the old man, taking Nahdia's gloved hand he walked her up the steps and through the doorway.

"Her name is Nahdia Ariadna Basilia Florintan, mother: Marie Basilia Abella, father: Gabrielle Adolpho Florintan. Married five years before Nahdia and her little sister Célia Corazón Florintan was born and died when Nahdia was only thirteen, her sister along with them. Nahdia takes mostly after her mother's beauty and skills, and her father. Well she has her father's wits and cunningness plus the hair." The man described Nahdia as if they were best of friends but the thing was that Nahdia had never met this man before but he knew a lot more about her than she did herself.

"And you are?" Nahdia replied raising her eyebrows.

The man still holding Nahdia's gloved hand led her through another doorway into a brightly light room. The room was scented with lavender and rosemary but had a faint of vanilla. The man sat Nahdia in a blue chair while he sat across her in a twin style chair to her own.

"My name is Edmundo Fermin Abella. I am the eldest brother of Marie Basilia Abella. Nahdia I am your uncle."

Nahdia started at the man shocked at what he said. She tried to pronounce a few words but all she got out was Uncle. The man slid forward in his chair and took Nahdia's hands cradling them as if they were precious.

"Nahdia, your mother didn't tell you that she had a brother because it was to keep you safe from the other families that lost their family members too. They blamed your parents and tried to hunt you down just for your blood."

Edmundo paused and watched Nahdia's face as she listened. After a couple of minutes he continued. Nahdia listened to all that he had to say and only disrupted when he got onto the topic of her parents and sister's murder's after that she kept quiet.

When the blue sky turned to grey Edmundo retired leaving his servant Fidel to show Nahdia her quarters. When Nahdia was ready for bed Fidel warmed the sheets with a metal bowl filled with hot burning coals and a wooden handle sticking from one end. Nahdia found it quite interesting. When Fidel was finished he placed a deck of cards on the table near her bed and left. Nahdia wondered why he left them but soon grew bored and tried to sleep. After many hours Nahdia found it hard to sleep so she decided to make a house out of the cards on the table. The pictures on the cards were of jesters and kings and his court, others were of nights and the queen surrounded by her ladies in waiting. Soon Nahdia built a house out of cards, using all but one. On the card was a picture of four assassins, one was wearing a black mask while the other three wore black hoods. They each carried a sword and five daggers at their sides, a purse and whip. The only difference between them was that they each had their own marking on the inside of their left forearm. One was a picture of a snake while another had a picture of an eagle. The two closest to Nahdia each had a letter, its shape curved onto itself making it hard to read. Soon Nahdia felt tired and fell asleep with the card still in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

A Murderer's Performance

When Nahdia woke the next morning, at the end of her bed was a large brown box with a letter written in French. Nahdia knew many languages all because she was forced to lean each language when she was a child by her father, even her little sister had to study the languages.

"_Nahdia__, je __Suis désolé de vous__quitter, mais__je n'ai pas__voulu te réveiller__. __J'ai eu__à s'écarter__de rencontrer__George__et Jeff__pour leur dire que__vous êtes en sécurité__. __J'ai également__envoyé__Fidel__dehors pour obtenir__vos vêtements__à partir de ce__lieu__rigides__donc il__ne sera pas__là pour aider.__Avant__d'aller au lit__j'ai aussi__pris la liberté de__la commande__quelques robes__pour vous de porter__en ville et__autour de la maison__. __.__J'ai aussi__envoyé__une lettre au Père__Landau__lui dire où__vous êtes et__que vous__aurez besoin d'un__certain nombre de choses__pour la chasse__de demain soir__. __Je vais__vous informer__quand je rentre__.  
><em>_Regards__oncle__. _"

English

"_Nahdia, I'm sorry to leave you but I didn't want to wake you. I had to depart to meet George and Jeff to tell them that you are safe. I have also sent Fidel out to get your clothes from that rigid place so he won't be there to help. Before you went to bed I also took the liberty of ordering a few dresses for you to wear in town and around the house. I've also sent a letter to Father Landau telling him where you are and that you'll need a few things for tomorrow night's hunting. I'll brief you when I get home. _

_Regards, Uncle."_

Nahdia read the letter with a smile and opened the box. Inside was a series of different ranges each for night wear, morning and afternoon. They all had different patterns and had so many colours. Nahdia hung each in her wardrobe carefully and neatly making sure she didn't crease or ruffle any of the fabric. When Nahdia was finished she cleaned the room and placed things in their usual spots. Nahdia soon grew bored with her room and wanted to do something but she didn't have her mask so she couldn't go as the "Black Mask". Soon Nahdia grew impatient and remembered the time with Demitri Gavino in its place, the way how he climbed the clock tower, his muscles as the flexed and relaxed and the way he looked in the moonlight. As Nahdia dreamed of Demitri her heart raced so fast that she jumped when a loud crash sounded outside her bedroom window. Nahdia jumped to her feet, dagger in hand and steadily walked to the window. Outside Nahdia saw an over turned orange stall and a donkey flaring as its master tried to grabbed the harness. Nahdia watched the two men fight and argue over the accident and listened to their foul language.

"Cazzo! You'll pay for this, you diavolo!" one man said as he picked up his bruised oranges.

"Don't call me a cazzo! You're the cazzo!" the other man thrashed the rein at the man causing his donkey to kneel.

Nahdia watched the two men hit each other, their fits bleeding after each blow. It only took two minutes before the guards came and took the men away, their hands and legs tied with steal chains. All that was left from the commotion was the donkey and a few oranges still lying on the cold cobble stones. Nahdia closed the curtains, covering the glass and its frame so that no light could seep through.

Nahdia ran a bath, filling it with a scented cream. Around the bath room she lit candles of many colours each having their own scent. Soon the whole room smelt of lavender, roses, caramel and coconut milk mixed all with the scent of sweet honey. Nahdia soaked her entire body as she relaxed listening to the outside noises and the candles as their flames danced, melting the scented wax surrounding her. Soon Nahdia was relaxed to the full extent that she fell into a deep sleep, her eyes closing as if the candles were being blown out.

"Listen to me Nahdia, you must achieve this skill or you will fail." I listen to mother as she prompts me to urge forward, my feet stuck to the ground like cement.

"Nahdia, you must try at least. Get the feel of the blade, its sharpness, the stealth behind the glimmering silver."

I take a step forward and immediately my father lashes out. I swing my body away from his sharp sword and manage to land a blow at the end near his hand.

"Good now attack to his left" at this my mother screamed at me forcing me to listen.

I slide my blade closer to my father's hands and then twist making him fall to the ground. As I turned I pulled three hidden knives from under my sleeve throwing them with a darting pace. Each knife lands next to his body making it harder for him to move. My father gives me a quick smile and holds his hand up in the air; my mother claps her hands and giggles. I help my father off the ground and face my mother, she is still smiling. She gives me a hug and a kiss to my father, from there on I knew they were proud.

"Well done my daughter, you were amazing just like your mother was when I first met her." My father hugs me and takes my hand, in his other he holds my mothers. We walk towards the house and I see my sister waiting at the door. Her hands tighten around my waist making it hard for me to walk, soon she lets go but grabs my sweaty shirt and pulls me towards the table.

"Nahdia seens you have just learnt this new skill your father and I have been discussing about an assignment we would like to give you." my mother hands me an envelope with my name on it, her hands felt warm compared to my own but hers shook as if she was afraid.

I opened the envelope with care and read the note inside. As I read the name out loud my father placed his hand on my mother's shoulder, my sister glanced at me wondering what was wrong.

"Nahdia Ariadna Basilia Florintan, you have been assigned to capture the murderer of ten women, three children and fifteen men. This man is to be hanged before noon tomorrow with his grace present and you are the one to precede the execution." My father's eyes were cold and dead as his glare went straight through me. My whole body went cold, my breath still as the summer's northern breeze.

My mother stood and left the room bringing back a large rectangular box. She lifted the lid and pulled out a black cloak along with a black mask with silver streaks. As each piece was brought out from the box my father handed them to me and guided me to the nearest room and waited for my mother.

I dressed in the clothes given to me and watched my mother as she tied my cloak around my shoulders, moving my hair away from the straps. My sister knocks with a soft tap and enters the room with the mask. My mother ties my brunette hair into a bun and places two pins with a dragon on each, bending them till they clicked together thus holding my bun in place. My sister places the mask over my face and ties the black ribbon just under my bun. When they both are finished my father enters with the sword that he once held not long ago when we both fought as an exercise. He ties the sword to my waist and pulls the hood over my head only revealing the edge of my mask and below. My sister gives me a hug and leaves the room shutting the door behind her. My father grabs my hands and kisses both and hugs me tight before letting go. My father leads me to the back porch and standing there is my mother, dressed all in black and brown. She carried a sword and a dagger but her knives were hidden. Her face was covered with a black mask but it was different to my own. Her hood was raised slightly into a peak but the rest was normal. Her hair blew in the cool breeze, flying all over the place.

My father gives me a pat on the back and walks back inside to my sister. My mother looks at me, her eyes a different colour to the mask that she wears.

"You ready?" she asks with her hand going straight to her sword.

"I didn't notice you leave the room mother but I'm ready" my reply was more softer than her question but I kept it in mind that she had been an assassin a lot longer than I have been living.

We start off at a slow run, getting quicker as we travel towards the sunset. As my mother and I ran, I hear the faint sound of a horse's whine and the sound of their feet forming into a steady gallop. Two horses come from the side of us and immediately my mother grabs her horse and saddles up. My horse still beside me nudges me to do the same but I didn't know how. After thinking of a way I grab the reins and swing myself onto the horse, landing in a crouching position on the saddle. I place my feet in the silver stirrups and sit comfortably onto the saddle making it easier to ride. My mother quickens the pace of her horse to a full extent gallop leaving me behind with the dust. I click to my horse to do the same.

As I move to my horses gallop I listen to his hard breath as he runs at his full speed. I watch my mother as she leads me into an unknown village surrounded with people and markets. There we stop and tie our horses. I patted my puffed horse and he gave me a loving nudge before my mother led me away.

We scouted the area looking for threats and my assignment. I watch as my mother takes out each guard and hides them under rotting hay and inside unused buildings. For the last six guards my mother gives me the opportunity to follow her skills and use them as my own. With dart thrown all six guards died quickly. No pain at all. Soon there are no threats to take down thus making it easier for me to track my alleged killer of many innocent people. As the sky darkens my mother and I get closer to our goal. Inside a white building a man sits reading a diary in the candle light. Next to him is a child playing with blocks and next door the child's mother lies with her heart in a jar next to the bed. My mother climbs through the opened window and cover's the woman's body with a white sheet. I climb through and watched as my mother prays to the gods to protect the innocent woman's spirit and then leads me through the closed door on the opposite side of the room. The sight of the woman's blood seeping through the white cloth gave me shivers up my spine but I soon regarded it as past action.

I checked every room while my mother kept eye on the murderer, in each room I either found a corps of children or woman, none were of men. In others I found empty beds but torn clothes on the floor, I guessed these were the rooms where the woman and children were raped. In the last room I found a doll dressed in pink, its eyes an ocean blue while its skin was a pale cream.

After an hour of scouting the building I finally gained confidence, following my mother we busted down the door walking over it as if it wasn't there. The man jumped from his seat but my mother was quicker, she stabbed him twice in the chest before sitting him back down lifeless. I broke the second door down revealing my assignment; he stood with a knife in his hand and stood back. Behind him I heard a faint whimper, the sound of a girl frightened.

"What are you doing here?" the man raised his hands and threw the knife at me. I quickly dodged the short blade and rushed at him. I grabbed his hands and pushed him into the wall, I grab his throat and start to crush it with a defined force making him choke but he was much stronger than me. He grabbed my hood and pulled it down pulling my hair with it. He flipped me onto my back and sat on top of me making it hard for me to move. My mother rushes in throws a punch knocking him off me and landing on a nearby table. My mother grabs the girl and runs out of the room leaving me to deal with the man. I grab him by his shirt and punch him three times, each blow splitting my knuckles. The man's face is covered my blood and his own, making him look like the devil.

"You'll pay for what you did to that woman and all the others you murdered" with a painful cry I smashed my enemy's head into the ground knocking him unconscious. My mother stands at the door and watches my hands as they shake.

"Tie him up will you, we can't afford him to get away. You did well; you saved those two girl's lives and ending this murderer's performance. Well done" my mother throws me two ties and leaves the room. I tie the man's hands behind his back and lift him up onto my back. I ended his performance, his performance of crime.


	8. Chapter 8

Just One Dance

"Nahdia are home, where are you?"

"I'm in my room uncle" as Nahdia finished tying her knee high length boots she was greeted by a fresh smell of roses. Nahdia's uncle bought her a bunch of orange roses, the same colour as her dress.

"How did you know I was wearing orange?" Nahdia bowed her head in respect and waited for her uncle's reply. Instead her uncle gave her a sly smile and walked out of the room.

As Nahdia waited at the table she sipped her iced chilled water while watching her uncle study a book. Nahdia noticed that the book was written in Spanish and wanted to read it herself.

"Uncle if I may ask but in the letter you wrote, you said that we were going to go hunting. Whatever for?" Nahdia kept her head down and watched her uncle until he spoke.

"Nahdia tonight I am taking you to a ball. This ball is being held for his grace who you very well know but he does not know you. All he knows is the black masked assassin does he not." Nahdia's uncle seemed please when he told her this information. Pleased enough to continue.

"Nahdia we are going to the ball to hunt down his grace's enemies and take them out. I will bring you along to help and also to meet his grace in your natural form as well" Nahdia looked at her uncle with a puzzled face but did speak.

"We have been tracking the diavolo's for months and thought that this ball would make a great way to kill his grace and then leave when the other guest are rushing outside away from the murderers but what they don't know is that-"

"They are hiding them from the guards" Nahdia finished off her uncle's sentence with ease and sat back in her chair. She thought of many ways how this plan went wrong and the only plan was to kill them before they killed his majesty.

After dinner Nahdia wrote a letter to the dearest father Landau telling him of her travels and the ball that she would go to. In the letter she described the plans and cautions that her uncle told her just to make sure Father Landau would not worry. When she finished she washed her hands in coconut milk and chose the best dress she could find. Slipping a few weapons under her gown Nahdia was ready and armed for the upcoming night. Looking once more at her herself she proceeded down to the main hall and waited for her uncle.

"Lady Florintan" called a soft voice. It was Fidel. Nahdia gave a slight bow and let him kiss her hand.

"My dear lady I'm sorry but you will be going to the ball alone, your uncle will come shortly after but he has some things to take care of before he leaves. He wanted you to have this too by the way, he said that it belonged to your grandmother" Fidel pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and placed it into Nahdia's hands. The box felt heavy but easy to carry and was nearly the size of her hands as well.

"Have a good safe night my Lady" Fidel bowed and exited the hall leaving Nahdia alone with the box. She traced the carvings around the box looking on at its colour and style. Just as Nahdia went to open the lid of the box a carriage pulled up just outside the door. Glancing up Nahdia climbed into the carriage and watched the house as it fell away into the darkness.

It took over an hour for Nahdia to reach the grand palace where the ball was to be held and seeing all the guests Nahdia felt as if she was about to enter a world of hurt. As the carriage pulled up she opened the box revealing a pin with a gold mocking bird on the end. Each feather was replaced by a different coloured gem making it sparkle in the night. The foot men opened the carriage door and helped Nahdia out just as she was placing the pin into her curled brunette hair. With the pin Nahdia dazzled as if she was a star, the other guests stared at her as if she was a painting but others who were more creative thought of her as a princess. Nahdia's dress outshone the other girls and even outshined his grace's garments, as Nahdia took a step her dress would swirl around her revealing her hidden bodice under her cloak.

A door man asked for Nahdia's cloak and then complemented on her beautiful gown and showed her inside. As soon as Nahdia walked into the light her dress a bright orange and white blossomed like a flower in the sunshine making everyone gawk. Many men caught Nahdia's eye but she mostly caught theirs. Everyone moved out of her way everywhere she went, some even fainted at the sight but others envied her beauty. On a platform sat a chair and in that chair sat his majesty, dressed in gold and blue he resembled Nahdia's father when he himself went to parties and balls but it was different. The king bowed his head at nearly every guest but suspected nothing, Nahdia new that his enemies were close but it was hard to figure which ones. All the guests dressed in different colours, even the guards were different.

Nahdia walked towards the platform and knelt to the ground bowing her head as his grace stood and walked towards her. All the guests stood quiet and did not dare to speak. The king stood in front of Nahdia looking down at her bowed head. The king knelt and pulled Nahdia's chin towards him letting him glance at her. With a smile he stood and addressed the whole room full of guests.

"My Friends, let us dance and drink till the early of dawn" with this the guests shouted and the music began. The king told Nahdia to rise and took her hand, with a soft kiss the crowed bellowed with laughter.

The king sat back in his chair and ordered a seat for Nahdia next to him. A chair dressed in gold and red was placed beside his grace, motioning towards the chair the guards placed a cushion of red on the seat before Nahdia sat.

"Tell me, those who come to a ball with such beauty must come from a wealthy family but here you are, more beautiful than any other woman here yet you did not come with a partner. Why is this?" His majesty smiled at Nahdia and waited for her reply.

"Well your grace, I am wealthy but do not live with my family and I don't have a partner at the moment." Nahdia spoke with a sweet tone but still remained secrete.

"So if you do not live with your family then where are they? Where do you live and why?" with each question Nahdia replied softly and patiently.

"My family is dead my lord, I live in a church alongside a father in Abrozzo. I have been living there ever since my family's death" with this reply the man took her hand.

"How did they die if I may ask?"

"They were murdered, father Landau, the priest I live with told me that my home was raided by bandits, they killed both my parents and even my little sister. She was only seven years of age." Nahdia found it hard to speak of her sister but found it harder to speak of the scene's that her eyes saw.

After a few more questions Nahdia and the king stood and bowed, respecting each other as if they both were important than just one. As the night proceeded with wine and wondrous foods Nahdia could not stop thinking about the question that his majesty asked her.

"No partner, why is this?"

As Nahdia thought the images of Demitri filled her head, his face and scent, everything about him forced itself into her thoughts. While Nahdia's head was not in reality a man dressed in green and yellow forced his way towards the raised platform only getting caught within the dancing crowed. The man tried to push through but when they moved others stepped in front. Nahdia was woken from her thoughts to a man asking her where the bathroom was. Annoyed at the disruption she gave the man the directions to the bathroom. When the man went Nahdia glanced at the king sitting in his chair, he smiled and bowed his head towards her and she did the same in return. Nahdia watched the crowed as the danced to different music themes that was until she noticed the man dressed in green and yellow. Nahdia watched as the man tried to get closer but he kept getting pulled back by guests. Nahdia walked through the crowed, getting closer with each step. Nahdia was just a meter off when a pocket knife whizzed passed her head, inserting itself into the man's back. The man collapsed to the floor and all the guest ran to the walls screaming. Nahdia turned and was greeted by her uncle wearing a mask and a hat. He ran threw the doors towards the king and stood in front as the rest of his men came rushing threw after him.

Each man was armed heavily while Nahdia's uncle only carried a sword and dagger. Nahdia quickly followed her uncle's men to his side but instead of forming alongside her uncle she went straight passed him. Nahdia dodged the screaming guests and ran outside, there she transformed into a weapon. As her uncle waited, all the guards swarmed the king's chair and placed shields alongside him to protect him from and throwing darts that might hurt him. When the guards finished they all waited, waiting for the enemies. After two minuets of silence men dressed in black broke down the doors and rushed into the hall, each lining them up against the wall. It wasn't what Edmundo expected, his men and the king's were surrounded. Each man chose their targets and got themselves ready for battle, just as they men where going to clash a woman dressed brown walked into the hall.

"Edmundo, why it's been such a long time hasn't it?" the woman gestured her hand towards Edmundo before placing it across her heart.

"Well it's been too long Azzurra, but who cares about that. What are you doing here? Edmundo's voice was harsh but not harsh enough for Azzurra.

Azzurra motion a man forward and whispered into his ear, the man gave a slight node before disappearing through an open door. Azzurra's eyes watched Edmundo like a hawk but that didn't stop Edmundo advancing. Each one of Edmundo's men advanced and attacked the opposition. They fight was on. The king ordered for more guards to protect him each guard was cut down by Azzurra's men. Edmundo had already lost three men but kept fighting. Soon the fight got even harder when Azzurra noticed the number of her men declining. More men where ordered into the hall making it harder to move. It was time for Nahdia to step in. Nahdia pulled her hood over her head and armed her self with three darts. Nahdia walked a good 10 metre's away and then sprinted, smashing her way through a window and landing upon two men. Nahdia broke their necks with ease before throwing her darts at a man running towards the platform. Nahdia and her uncle found each other and chose to stay in pairs.

"What is this?" Azzurra's eyes widened when she saw the Black Masked Assassin, stepping back and running threw a door.

Azzurra wasn't the only one who got a surprise, the king stood on his platform and watched as Nahdia fought, blood going in many directions but always missing her white clothes. He was utterly amazed.


	9. Chapter 9

Azzurra

As each of Azzurra's men was cut down, their blood covered the hall's marble surface, the bodies no longer warm but ice cold. The line of Edmundo's men no longer formed a line but half a circle around the raised platform, in front stood Nahdia and her uncle, neither out of breath. The king stood on his platform and proceeded down the marble steps, with each step he clapped even the guards clapped at his pace but didn't break the circle around him instead they moved as he moved. Nahdia and Edmundo turned only to be facing Edmundo's men but they soon moved away to reveal his grace. The king stopped buts a metre away from Edmundo and gave a slight smile before turning to Nahdia.

"It's incredible to finally meet the assassin that protects the innocent" the king gave a bow towards Nahdia and shook her hand but it was all confusing for him.

Nahdia kindly confirmed the king's statement but it wasn't over just yet, the guests that had ran came scurrying back, each curious than another. They walked to each body and inspected the wounds that they suffered but they were more interested in Nahdia.

"Who is she?" one guest asked in a hush voice.

The guards escorted the guests and Edmundo's men out of the bloody hall and down the stone steps leaving Nahdia and her uncle in the presence of his grace.

"Edmundo it's so nice to see you. I see you have brought the famous assassin with you too" the king raised his hand to his face, covering half his face just like the mask does on the Black Masked Assassin.

"Your majesty I'm sorry for spoiling your evening but I'm sure you will forgive me"

"Of Course my old friend and I guess it will be time for me to leave, look at that commotion. I don't know how my guards do it but they are very loyal. Good evening Edmundo and the same to you assassin" with that the king walked away.

Nahdia turned to see all the guests at the garden gates, pushing through the guards as they tried to get a better look at the dead bodies.

"Are you planning to go home now Nahdia?" Edmundo spoke so quietly that even Nahdia didn't hear him till he pinched her arm.

"Yes Edmundo, I'll meet you at the house" with that Nahdia flew out of the broken window, disappearing like an eagle into the night.

When Nahdia arrived at the mansion of Edmundo she was greeted by a friendly face, he was dressed all in black robes but his grey hair was easy to spot out.

"Father Landau!" Nahdia ran towards Father Landau and gave him a hug; father Landau cupped Nahdia's face in his hands and placed a cross on her forehead.

"May the spirit bless you my dear child" Nahdia gave father Landau a smile before opening the door where Fidel was waiting. Fidel bowed and took their cloaks being having a small meal in the drawing room. Nahdia told father Landau about the travel and the night including the meeting with Azzurra. Just as Nahdia was near to the end of her story Edmundo came prancing through the doors towards Nahdia and father Landau. Edmundo shook father Landau's hand before kissing Nahdia on the hand.

"Welcome to my home Father and thank you for taking Nahdia in when her family died" Edmundo and father Landau chatted to each other and soon became good friends.

"Uncle may I ask you something, it's about Azzurra" Nahdia looked at father Landau and watched as he made the symbol of the cross.

"Of course Nahdia, you deserve to know anyway" Edmundo allowed Nahdia to ask her question before replying nut it took him a while.

"Nahdia Azzurra is one of my best friends, well used to be. A few years before your mother was born my mother took me to a gypsy woman who told me of my past and soon to be future. She told me that I would meet a girl more beautiful than any flower in the world. I took in the advice she gave me to win her heart but it was all shattered when she told me that I would lose the most thing I loved in the world. I believed that it was the girl but I was mistaken.

The next day my mother let me out early from work so I decided to train with my friends, we ran over rooftops and over walls until I accidently knocked over this girl. The gypsy was right; the girl that I bowled over was so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. We became friends quickly and soon we fell in love. Her name was Azzurra. Azzurra was a different girl then, she was kind and smart and had so many interests that I didn't know about. We became one and kept as one, supporting each other through everything and never left each other alone. After two years your mother was born and Azzurra helped me and my mother look after her but it soon changed. I payed more attention to Marie than Azzurra and so she left me. I was devastated but soon we met again. After sixteen years your mother and I decided to join the guild as assassins but we weren't the only ones. Azzurra chose the same path but she chose it for something else, she trained harder than we were supposed to and soon she became top. Five days before we were pronounced assassins Azzurra decided to ruin the guild by stealing and attempted to kill the queen's sister. Azzurra failed of course but she was kicked out and has been hunted ever since." Edmundo's face became dark at the memory of Azzurra as a sweet child.

"Uncle, my mother told me that she met my father at the guild, what happened?"

Edmundo stood but couldn't speak, he had a secret and Nahdia knew he was hiding it from her.

As the night grew older father landau and Edmundo retired leaving Nahdia to walk herself to bed. As Nahdia walked up the steps she heard a faint noise through the walls, Nahdia placed a hand over the paint and felt the coolness. Nahdia traced the coolness up the stairs and into a spare room left for guests. Nahdia looked through the cupboards and the wardrobes but found nothing but the noise. Nahdia got a twitchy feeling as she walked past the fireplace, on the mantle stood a dragon made out of jade. Its eyes gleamed as the moons light shone onto its face. Nahdia touched the nose and then the whiskers before feeling the sharp edge of its tail. Just as Nahdia pulled her hand from the dragon her finger tips brushed passed a spike breaking it from the tail.

Immediately a secret door opened beside the book case. Nahdia carefully looked inside, be cautious not to trigger alarms, if there were any. Just as Nahdia was about to look around her name was called from the hallway. She immediately closed the secret door and rushed outside knocking over Fidel. Fidel dropped all the towels and even the basin full of water. When Nahdia realized what just happened she helpfully collected the towels and cleaned the water off the floor. Fidel thanked her and went down the steps, Nahdia had enough exploring of the room but decided to explore it another day and went to bed.


End file.
